The Worst Man Alive
by EiriSeguchi
Summary: Pegasus is looking for love. He invites Malik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Yugi to his castle in France for some 'friendly dueling' only to embark on a DANGEROUS dating game. WARNING YAOILEMONLOVE! and death
1. In Due Time

The Worst Man Alive

I must give credit where credit is due! alexpharoa wrote ALL the Duels and edited the chapters once they were done, so KUDOS TO YOU Hehe~

WARNING: This is PURE crazinesss. AND its my first fan fiction where there will be NO OCS OMG Right? Well I love Pegasus with all my heart. SO if you dont like any of the following listed pairings, dont read. OH and there WILL be Yaoi!

1) PegsXRyou Bakura

2) PegsXMalik

3) PegsXYami

4) PegsXSeto

5)PegsxDead wife (and there will be NO necrophelia, promise)

So, onward to my story. OH And the first line is from MY poem, NO STEALING IT!!!

The Worst Man Alive

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

________

Roses mean love, Rain means sorrow, But what of a wet rose? Water running down its petals, like blood, dripping from my heart. Pegasus recited the lines in his head as he stared into the half-empty wine glass with his auburn colored eye. Silvery hair fell in front of his left eye, reflecting in the surface of the glass. The rain was also reflected on the glass' smoothed surface. It almost looked like the rain was slipping down the glass itself... So beautiful... But oh, how it made him ever so lonely. He downed the rest of the wine, one of the butlers coming to his side.

"More wine Master Pegasus?"

"No...I'm fine for tonight..." Pegasus' eyes closed. He had to do something to ease the growing pain within his broken heart. He needed to mend it, bit by bit...

And that was the start of his plan.

~*~

"It was nice of Pegasus to invite us to his castle in France, dont you think?"

Yugi smiled at Bakura's comment, it was nice to know that Pegasus was inviting them to the island in France for some friendly battling, this time with no fate-testing rounds to it. Bakura was being much nicer as well. They had grown to be close friends. Even Malik had grown a bit more soft to them.

"Remember Bakura, it could still be a trap, a mind game" Malik said, which made Bakura pout a bit.

"Oh come on Malik, its friendly dueling with the king of games." Yugi said, a bright smile crossing his face. Malik didn't seem to be agreeing with it.

They spent a lot of time on the boat, traveling to france, three days to be specific. The three were more surprized though, when they got off the boat and Seto Kaiba was standing there, arms folded, Mokuba by his side.

"Yugi!!! You got invited here too?" Mokuba said, a bright smile on his face.

Yugi smiled back, laughing "Yeah, me, Malik, and Bakura" He moved his green backpack onto his shoulder, walking up to the two.

Seto made a small "Hn" As they all headed inside, Seto in the lead and Mokuba at his heels.

~*~

"Ah! Hello my guests!" Pegasus stood from his large velvet chair, holding his arms out to them, seeming as if to hug each together. "Kaiba boy, Yugi, Malik, Bakura, Mokuba, Welcome to my home! You will find we have all your needs here, a pool, a dueling room, I even have horses in the back. I hope you will find each of your rooms comfortable. All your needs will be brought to you, but dinner and lunch are at 12, and 6, dinner at 6. And that will be the only real time we will all be together. Other then that, you can duel with anyone here. Think of this as a vacation from your daily lives. Have fun and my maids will take you off! Now, any of you can go home when you wish, after you've dueled two times, once MUST be with me."

With that, the maids led each boy into their own rooms, Seto sharing one with Mokuba. "Brother, Who are you going to duel? I know you want to ho back home. So who?"

"I'm not sure Mokuba, just go to bed." Seto pulled out his laptop, turning it on.  
"No! Brother you need to sleep too! I'm not sleeping until you do!"

"Mokuba..."

"I mean it Brother! You need to sleep!"

Kaiba sighed, complying to his brother's request, standing and changing out of his clothes, slipping into bed. Mokuba smiled contently and shut out the lights, laying in a different bed and closing his eyes. Seto, however, sat up for two hours after, wondering who he could duel. Malik or Bakura he had ruled out, so he guessed it would be Yugi, at least he knew Yugi's cards... And then dueling Pegasus would be easy. Wouldn't it?

~*~

He felt horrible, so, so horrible. The silver haired male stood in front of the window, watching the storm. It depressed him. He went over his plan. One of these children would not leave. He wasn't sure which it would be, but one would. One had to love him...... Correct? But who would accept what he was going to do? It was like a dating game, but with the worst possible people. Malik could still control minds, Bakura could track all the idols, and able to seal souls into objects, also increase his hearing ability. He knew that well. Yugi was combined with a much different him. And Kaiba was smart....very smart. He'd have to watch that. Each would be a test for sure... But with what he planned, one of them would walk away with a lot of money...and something else.... But all that...In Due Time.....


	2. MemoriesYugi and Seto duel

The Worst Man Alive, Part two.

Chapter 2

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why? Why was he plagued by such nightmares? _The blonde woman stroked his cheek, a soft, melodic giggle coming from her beautiful, pink-painted lips. _

Pegasus held his head, sitting up under his red silken sheets, closing his eyes. _"Cecilia....Cecilia hun, come now, that tickles."_ They teased, they tickled, they kissed. Oh how he missed those days. He missed his wife. Talking to himself, he closed his eyes, carrying his conversation with the anonymous partner.

_"Oh Maxie!!! It's beautiful!!!" Cecilia's melodic voice chimed. He saw himself, younger, on one knee, holding up a box with a blue diamond necklace in it. The daimond looked expensive and hung from a gold and silver chain. _

_"Will you marry me....Cecilia and become Mrs. Cecilia Pegasus?" He smiled and she beamed, tears coming to her beautiful eyes._

_"Oh of course!!" she hugged him and they kissed, deeply, passionately. _

The golden ring glowed with a new light as Bakura listenend in on Pegasus. His eyes were wide with what he was hearing.

_"Cecilia. I love you so... How I wish that there could have been more to us...Maybe a son or daughter...that would be pleasant" _He heard Pegasus say within.

He listened on, learning of the woman who was once Pegasus' wife. How beautiful she was, and his heart dropped at the fact she had died. How horrid.

_Ha _Bakura heard his other side speak to him in his mind. _Ryou, you feel sorrow toward him? _

Bakura ignored it. What he felt was his own buisness. But he did feel sorry for him as he sighed, searching for Malik.

~*~

Seto sighed, typing away at the keys on his laptop. The screen was the only brightness to the room. Suddenly, an all too familiar rabbit popped up into the corner of the screen, opening an IM window. Kaiba blinked, but watched.

_IllusionsKing:__ Hello Kaiba boy. You don't know how much I'm missing you right now. You have no idea how beautiful it would be to have you laying at my side right now...nakid. How much I wish I could hold you......_

It made Kaiba shudder. He watched the screen for who knows how long. It was quite suddenly that the next IM popped up.

_IllusionsKing: __Mokuba is trying to read over your shoulder, you should stop him._

Kaiba jumped, pushing Mokuba back, Mokuba jumping and watching him.

"I just wanted to read it!" Mokuba said, whining a little. Kaiba closed the window.

"No Mokuba...." Kaiba pulled on his coat, he had to find Yugi. He'd duel him, then Pegasus and get out of here. But that message. "Sick Pervert" he mumbled.

~*~

Yugi smiled contently as he spoke to Yami Within his mind, standing as his door flung open.

"Kaiba?"

"Yugi, to the dueling stadium. NOW"

Last time he checked this was supposed to be friendly dueling. He guessed there was no such thing to Kaiba. They headed down the elevator as fast as they could, Yugi not questioning Kaiba's motives.

Soon they arrived to their destination with decks and duel disks in hand. Both duelists stood on opposite sides of each other slipping their decks into the Kaibacorp technology. Yugi switched places with his other as the duel commenced.

"All right Kaiba let's get this duel started!" He announced, still unsure of Kaiba's sudden need to duel. Did he wish to leave that badly?

Kaiba smirked in response, "Your defeat will be my pleasure show that I will be on top I'll go first, Motou." Kaiba drew his five cards and then drew another one smirking at the cards he had to start with.

Kaiba played Vorse Raider in attack then a face-down card in his spell/trap zone. "Your turn Yugi."

In response Yugi drew a card from his deck at the start of his turn then smirked. "Kaiba you'll lose against the power that's at the heart of my deck. I play Beaver Warrior in defense mode and one face-down cards. It's your move Kaiba," he smirked.

"Is that all you plan to do Yugi…hide behind defenses and face-down cards… pathetic…My move…" Kaiba drew his next card playing Hitotsumi Giant in attack mode. "Now Vorse Raider attack Beaver Warrior, and Hitotsumi Giant attack Yugi's life points directly!"

The cry of Beaver Warrior as he was destroyed brought a smile to Kaiba's lips which suddenly turned into another scowl when he noticed Yugi's life points didn't go down beyond 3600. He looked to Yugi who had a smirk on his face.

"I bet you're wondering why I didn't lose any more life points, Kaiba…look to the field and you'll see why."

Kaiba glanced at Yugi's side of the field to see Kuriboh come on the field as quickly as it left. "I see…he used that furball's ability which is activated when discarded, the damage done to the player is dropped to zero…" he realized in his thoughts.

"My move, Kaiba." Yugi drew his next card, putting it in his spell/trap zone. "I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, but before I attack your Giant I'll use remove trap for your face down card."

Kaiba grimaced when his Crush Card had been put out of play and his Giant destroyed by Gamma, dropping his life points to 3700.

"Your move, Kaiba," he smiled.

Kaiba frowned as his fingers mechanically drew his next card, sneering. "Well, Yugi prepare to be wiped out for I play Cost Down which takes the level of any monster in my hand down by two…and the monster I choose is the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He sacrificed Vorse Raider after playing Cost Down to summon the dragon, and then attacked Yugi's Gamma bringing Yugi's life points down to 2100.

The brunette boy sneered as Yugi's life points grew near to its final destination according to Kaiba's plan, but something had seemed odd to Kaiba….about Yugi's smile during the entire duel so far…it bothered him…and it soon became another goal of the former Duel Monster's champ…to wipe it off Yugi's features.

Yugi drew his next card, "I play Big Shield Guardna in defense mode and another face down card, I end my turn," he smirked.

"What's Yugi have on his mind now…no matter what it is…I shall be victorious…" he thought as he drew his next card.

"I summon, the Des Feral Imp….now Blue Eyes attack that worthless Guardna and bring me closer to my victory." Yugi grinned as he revealed his face down card, Spellbinding Circle, lowering the dragon's attack to 2300 and making it unable to attack for three turns. "You've only prolonged the inevitable Yugi…" he scowled ending his turn.

The other Yugi sighed in relief wondering what his other's plans were…to win if at all…Yugi drew his next playing Baphomet in defense mode with 1800 points and then played yet another face down card. "Your move Kaiba, if you have any left…" he smirked.

Kaiba growled, grabbing the next card on top of his deck. He grinned. "Oh I have plenty moves left in my deck, Yugi…like this one!" He sacrificed his weakened Blue Eyes and Des Feral Imp to summon yet another Blue Eyes at full strength with equal ferocity. "Now, Blue Eyes…attack Big Shield Guardna!"

Yugi just simply smiled as he revealed his face down card, Magical Hats, saving his monster from annihilation. Kaiba scowled yet again at Yugi's smile…feeling even more determined to erase it…almost like a deformity or a disease. "My turn now Kaiba, I sacrifice Guardna and Baphomet to summon…the Dark Magician as well activating the magic card Reinforcements increasing the Dark Magician's attack points to equal that off the Blue Eyes." He ended his turn knowing that if both attacked…they would be destroyed. He wanted to let Kaiba win, for once. Kaiba seemed to be pretty persistant in his attempt to leave the island after his second duel, Yugi guessed, with Pegasus himself.

Kaiba grinned at this, "Is that the best you can do Yugi, prolong your defeat? I was expecting more out of you…"

Yugi quirked an eyebrow at the brunette who drew his next card without looking with calculating fingers, "I play Blade Knight and activate the magic card Shrink, reducing the attack of your meek magician to a lowly 1500 attack points. Now, Blue Eyes finish that sideshow magic act!"

Yugi's hand moved slowly without notice about to activate a face-down card, but slowly retracted the slim fingers away from the duel disk. His other looked at him puzzled, as Dark Magician was destroyed by the dragon creature, his life points dropping to a mere 600. Yugi's eyes closed as his Blade Knight finished off the remainder of Yugi's life points.

"Now it's on to Pegasus," he smirked, a slight chuckle escaping him as he turned, walking off feeling accomplished.


	3. 1 down 3 to go

Chapter 3

___________________________

After the purposeful loss to Kaiba, who had seemed to duel with a lot of force, Yugi had retired back to the main room, a large room with a high ceiling and red couches as well as several high windows with elegant glass doors attatched, leading out to the balcony. The sun wasn't shining today, it was a rainy day. Well, or so Yugi thought.

"Yugi! Yugi come look!" Bakura shouted happily from the doorway.

Yugi was happy to see Ryou Bakura not acting so miserable. For some reason he had been sad all day up until now. But, he listenened to him, standing and heading over to the one glass doorway where Ryou had pulled back the curtain. Looking out, his eyes widened. Beautiful white snowflakes were falling from the sky, dissappearing into the surrounding ocean but yet landing on the balcony, covering it in a glistening white blanket. With all of the heat circulating in Pegasus' castle, Yugi had completely forgotten it was even winter. He smiled even though, listening to Malik scoff behind them.

"Yugi" Malik stated after a small silence. "How about a small duel, right here on the table. It will count as one of our two"

"Well I already dueled Kaiba"

"You did?"

"Yeah he'd been acting strange, like he really wanted to get out of here. So I lost on purpose."

"I wonder why he would act like that..."

~*~

They could feel free to wonder, but as the snow fell outside, Kaiba focused on the task at hand, pressing the elevator button to the top floor where Pegasus' room was located. He had determination in his eyes, and no Mokuba at his side. "PEGASUS" He demanded upon entry.

The silver haired Pegasus was standing by the window, watching the snowfall and drinking wine from a glass at his left hand. "Yes yes Kaiba Boy, what is it I can do for you?"

Kaiba was not amused. "What the hell was that message for!"

"Only my true feelings for you Kaiba boy...." He said, still not facing the brunette.

"You and me are going to duel! then I want out of here!"

"Only if you win."

"Fine!"

~*~

_I....I lost...how could I lose? What happened??? _All Kaiba remembered was losing the duel, and falling unconcious. When he came into conciousness, he was nakid, tied to the bed. He started struggling wildly.

"Its no use Kaiba boy. You are wasting your time. You're mine now."

Pegasus was nakid as well, Kaiba noticed, his pale, scarred skin exposed. A muscular chest led to a toned stomach where soft, barely noticable abs were beautifully crafted, moving down to pale hips and nice legs. Pegasus, much to Kaibas spite, looked more like a statue then anything human, and he hated himself for the thought. He struggled still, even as Pegasus crawled on top of him.

Sex... Kaiba had never felt it before. He never expected it to be with a guy, let alone his second rival Pegasus. He could feel every movement ten fold. Every time Pegasus ran his hand down his stomach, he shivered and with every forced kiss Kaiba felt sick. It wasnt until his member was taken into Pegasus' mouth that he let out an involentary moan and shuddered, hating himself more. Pegasus moved his skilled tongue around the area, making Kaiba hard.

_Why, why is my body betraying me like this!!! _Kaiba shouted in his head. But he knew he'd never get an answer as Pegasus moved his tongue down, teasing the entrance. It caused Kaibas member to jump to full attention, throbbing in need. Through all of his protests the torment continued, Pegasus teasing his entrance with his tongue. All that filled the room was Kaiba's moans and protests as Pegasus rubbed his member, Kaiba groaning. It wasnt long before this play made Kaiba errupt into orgasm, his vision going white as he passed out again.

~*~

The other three looked confused as Kaiba and Mokuba left in the Kaiba Corp helicopter only hours later. They had no idea what had happened to the brunettee. Malik sighed.

"Well thats one down...I wonder whats going on..." Yugi muttered.

"Yeah... I guess we'll all just wait and see... Hey Malik...How about a friendly duel?" Ryou offered, and Malik greatly accepted.


End file.
